Pearl's Past
by Ga'hoolian Gem
Summary: "A lost, defective Pearl." She was malformed. She was to be killed. Until she wasn't. (Enjoy! Chapters to be posted every once in a while. )(when there is no homework.) Image credit to purplekecleon from rebloggy. (Correct me if I'm wrong.) Disclaimer: me no own SU :b
1. The Hatching

I remember it as a cold, damp, hard casing. From where I first emerged. A strange organic shell. A clam. A clam among clams, in a large tank of them. Many of them filled with Pearls, in their gems like me. And yet I was never once treated like them...

"Topaz 11862, take this Pearl to District 5, Build 86. Jade 29220, take this Pearl to District 12, Build 32. Serpentine 75120, take care of the incubating Pearls in Room 9." The room seemed to shake with the voice of a large entity, who I was soon to learn was our 3rd leader, Yellow Diamond. I felt a warm pulse pass through the water me and my fellow Pearls were housed under. I felt my gem get hot, and it was then that I decided that I had to form my first body. I gathered all my energy, then bumped my gem against the shell. Sure enough, I felt a crack. I kept pounding against my dark enclosure, and it split open. I felt as if I were in a large container, which I probably was. I shredded the rest of my energy reserve to create a body for myself.

*Bzzrt* "This is Serpentine 75120, to Lord Yellow Diamond. the Pearls in Room 9 are emerging. Ready up the truck services for instant order delivery." I could hear through the glass I was kept in. A server gem was going to sell us? What was that supposed to mean? Anyways, I was done forming. I was a short gem like the rest of the Pearls, who would grow over the years. But something was off...

 _My gem was wrong..._

I was defective, and I knew it. I also knew of my likely fates, I would be burnt up, broken, or used as a torture toy. I felt like breaking my gem to save myself from the possible pain I could go through, but something told me not to. I didn't know what, but something did. I could hear all the other newly formed Pearls chittering like crazy, their gems round and perfect.

 _ **If only I was just like you...**_


	2. The Burning

I was growing tired of hearing the bird-like chirping and fighting of the many Pearls bunched in the aquarium with me. Another pulse boomed through our watery prisonyard, and we all fell to the ground.

I groaned in pain as I realized we were being pulled to the floor of the aquarium by an invisible force. Out of the corner of my eyes I spotted a large, metal claw picking us out of it one by one. I peeped and ran away while my not-so-smart siblings ran towards it in search of an escape. One by one, they were picked off by their limbs, painfully scarring them, one even picked up by the neck. Only me and 3 other Pearls, also friendly defects, remained. They were squawking for help, while I curled up in the corner rocks. Then, we were knocked out cold, and all I could see was black...

 _Hours later, execution/trash chamber._

I finally came to my senses, but I was no longer underwater. I was in a cage, with the other defects I had befriended, had been put in other cages, one for each Pearl. Our cages started moving forwards in a line, and I heard cheering, from the apparent crowd of superior gems around us. I gathered the courage to look at our destination, and the sight caused me to shriek. For there, in front of us, was a kill pool of hot acid and gem destabilizer. And we were headed straight into it!

"Ahahaha, this gets better every time I see it. The Pearls' screams are so amusing!"

"Oh yes, they are making me laugh so hard!"

I could hear multiple conversations from the Jets in the audience, chatter types they are. But my time was coming to an end, and I was taking my last breaths as we were being lowered. I shed tears as the first cage went in. The screams of my fellow Pearl, echoing in the room.

"SOMEONE PLEASE LET ME GO! I NEED TO LIVE! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, I ARGGGHHFHH..."

...Silence, then laughter, as the other gems laughed at the yelps of pain and fear of my close friends, as they too, were lowered into their fates. At last, it was my turn to die, to die in vain. I sobbed silently, then sang a song from the very center of my gem. I sang of my short life, my love for what I could see, then the pain I was about to experience. Through my singing, I did not see the pink being turning the machine off and heading towards me...

"STOP! Everyone, stop! I have decided... I want to keep this Pearl!"

 ** _Then I wouldn't be stuck in this mess..._**


End file.
